1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to automated aseptic liquid collection methods and apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automated aseptic liquid collection methods and apparatuses for detecting virus deactivation.
2. Description of Related Art
The processing of many liquid products must be performed in a sterile environment and/or an aseptic environment to protect the product. Such liquid products can include, but are not limited to, pharmaceutical products (e.g., medicines and vaccines), food products, biological products, biochemical products, chemical products, and any combinations thereof.
The production of some medicines and vaccines requires the use of live viruses or bacteria, which are then subsequently inactivated (i.e., killed or merely weakened) via, for example, the introduction of a chemical or other inactivating mechanism into the production batch. In order to ensure the desired inactivation has been achieved, the batch of liquid is repeatedly tested through a series of samples. The inactivation process can take anywhere from 2 to 24 hours or even longer.
Before inactivation, exposure to the live virus or bacteria can pose a health risk to the personnel in the production area, requiring the use of personal protection devices and systems. Additionally, the production batch must be maintained in a sterile condition before, during, and after inactivation.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for workstations that can overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and/or other deleterious effects of the prior art.